Letters to the Philippines!
by Kittyruvsyou
Summary: Hey everybody! It's me, Philippines! Come send your letters to me, and I'll give you some mangoes! Send them through PM or Reviews! See you!
1. Send your letters!

Hello po! Let me introduce myself! I'm the Republic of the Philippines, but you can call my Philippines! Or Piri-chan, whichever you want! Also, it's summer in my place so send me letters, okay? I'll be waiting for them!

See you soon!

Philippines~

* * *

EDIT: Sorry I forgot to add this earlier! I don't own Hetalia. This disclaimer is for this chapter and the rest to follow.


	2. ASTH 1

_From ASTH: (guest)_

_Hi Piri-chan! I'm a Filipina actually. :) since I'm in China right now, I wanna know your opinion about him (China)_

* * *

Dear, ASTH

Hello po! I'm glad there are some fellow Pinoys and Pinays here! China? He's really nice! He likes to trade a lot of stuff with me. He always tells me to work though... and his food is delicious! Not as delicious as mine though...

Love,

Philippines~


	3. Manila 1

_Ate! Hi there!_

_It's me. Manila! I haven't talked to you in a while! How have you been doing?  
You still remember me, right...? Because watching over all the other islands  
must be exhausting, and I might be ignored... He he he... :) Anyways, see you!_

_-Manila/Mariano Adan de la Cruz_

* * *

Dear Manila,

Hey there sis! How are you? I'm fine, as always. Of course I remember you! You're my capital, how could I forget? And yes, your brothers and sisters are far too tiring... We all should watch Iron Man 3! We might fill up the whole place though... Anwyay, see you soon, Manila!

Your ate,

Piri-chan~


	4. Illinois 1

_Hi Philippines!_

_I am the American state Illinois! How are you? Whats it like there? I haven't  
been to the pacific in a long time, ever since us states followed dad to the  
post-WWII meeting he had with Japan._

_Are you and dad still friends? And how is your relationship with Japan?_

_I got to go, talk to you soon!_

_Illinois, Stephanie Jones_

* * *

Hello Illinois!

I'm fine! I'm having fun here, since it's summer here in my place! It's really hot, po! You should come here some time! You can visit my beaches all-year 'round! It doesn't snow here!

Of course! Your dad and I are very good friends! We do a lot of things together! And me and Japan are also on good terms!

Piri-chan~


	5. TheAwesomeMe 1

_TheAwesomeMe:Piri-chan! Hi po! I'm also a Filipina How are you? Can I hug you  
po? *v*_

* * *

Hello TheAwesomeMe!

Yay! Another fellow Filipina! I'm fine! Summer's ending, though... (A/N: That's sad for me... ;_;) Of course you can hug me! *hugs*

Piri-chan~


	6. Puerto Rico 1

_Hola niña, it's Puerto Rico._

We used to talk a bit when we were younger but not much. :/ Now we don't  
really see each other or have anything to worry about involving us two.

Just wanted to know how you're doing and if there's any news or anything new  
at your place.

Puerto Rico

* * *

Hello Puerto Rico!

I miss you, po! We should go and watch a movie sometime! I have lots of copies in my local stores! But don't tell Kuya America! Shh!

I'm fine, really. Not much going on here in my place. I get bored all the time. I really wish more countries would come and visit me... Oh well!

Piri-chan~


	7. PEI 1

_Hello!  
I'm Prince Edward Island! The small island province of Canada! Oh- and just  
call me PEI!  
In my homeland, summer is right around the corner and I'm very excited to get  
to go lobster fishing! My big brother New Brunswick and big sister Nova Scotia  
are even going to come with me this year! So I have a question for you- Have  
you ever went lobster fishing?  
And I was also wondering what some of your favorite cultural foods are of your  
homeland! I'm very interested in cooking, so I like to find out what some of  
the other countries favorite foods are in case I make something for them!  
Well, bye now! Ill be waiting for your response!,  
Prince Edward Island/ PEI/ Anne Williams  
PS- I'll send you some lobster and potatoes when I get the chance! For now,  
here's some cookies I made! *package of cookies* Hope you like them!_

* * *

Hello PEI!

Summer here is about to end here in my country! ;-; All my brothers and sisters are kind of sad that it's ending... But it's going to be less hot here, so I guess it's better! We don't have seasons, after all.

Lobster fishing? Of course! I fish here in my place all the time!

Cultural foods? Well, it depends on which island you're referring to. We have lots of cultural foods here! Not just 1, but maybe more than 15? I don't really know. I guess the most famous one here is the dinuguan! It's really yummy!

Love,

Piri-chan~

P.S. Thanks so much! I'll send some of my fruits to you! Especially my mangoes! They're really sweet!


	8. Illinois 2

_Dear Philipines,_

That's would be great, a break from this gloomy, rainy weather I have here.  
It's May, and some of my siblings have snow, and I have so much rain the land  
must feel stuffed. No snow, huh? That would be okay for a while, but I would  
miss the snow after a while.

That's good, I remember how it was between you and Japan only about seventy  
years ago.

Illinois, Stephanie Jones

* * *

Hello again, Illinois!

You can come over anytime, Illinois! I'll show you how to pick mangoes and catch fish! And I'll show you some of my exotic animals! Especially the Philippines Eagle! It's really beautiful! You should bring some of your siblings here. They might want to get away from the rain too.

How is your dad? Is your dad here? I've heard some American's came over to. their bases here in the Philippines...

Your friend,

Philippines


	9. Illinois 3

_Hi Philippines!_

That's wonderful! I don't think I've ever gone mango picking, since I am not  
sure if any of my siblings grow mangoes, and if they do, it would probably be  
Florida or another state from the Deep South. Well anyway, that sound really  
cool! I bet it is, I have always found birds majestic… anyway, I would think  
Michigan or Minnesota or even Wisconsin would love to come, especially around  
this time of year.

Hm, I am not sure. All I know is he is away in one of the American bases,  
might be yours, or maybe Germany's… I really don't know.

What are the other island countries near yours, like Indonesia and Micronesia  
like?

Illinois, Stephanie Jones

* * *

Dear Illionois,

Well, you should! My mangoes are the sweetest! You can eat them right away once they're picked, just clean them before you eat it. Sure! Just come over anytime! Bring your siblings if you want to! My younger siblings would also love to meet you guys!

Aw, that's too bad. I wanted to see your brother... I haven't seen him in a month!

Ate Indo? She's really nice! Her country is really big, since all her islands are seperated. I mean, she has 17,000+ and I only have 7,107! I can't keep up with all my islands, yet she can! I always look up to her. Also, her wildlife is pretty cool!

Micronesia? Hm... I haven't really been around those parts yet. I think a vacationfor me is in order!

Philippines~


	10. Manila 2

_Hi Ate! I haven't written to you in a while!_

_It's Manila again! I'm so glad you didn't forget me! *sighs* I can tell they're tiring. They keep bothering me. ._. Yeah! We all should! Who cares if we fill up the whole place? That would mean no noise from anyone else other than us! :) Oh, bye now! I think Madrid is here for something urgent._

_-Manila/Mariano Adan de la Cruz_

* * *

Hello again, Manila~!

Sorry, I've been so busy for the past few days! I only found this now since I finished all my work just in time for my birthday~ Which reminds me, happy birthday to you too, Manila!

I'll go and text all of your other siblings that we should watch the movie then!

I should visit you sometime. I haven't seen you for a while now! How is it there, by the way?

I'll see you again soon, Manila!

Your ate,

Philippines~


	11. Wake Island 1

_Dear Philippines,_

_I honestly don't remember much about my life. But then again, there isn't exactly much to remember. I'm still pretty young compared to others like myself, and I'm also pretty damn small. Hell, I'm not even the size of a city. I only have just enough land for an airstrip, which takes up most of my house._

_I've got two younger brothers, who people really don't see much of. I haven't even seen them that much. Their names are Wilkes and Peale. They are both the same way I was a little more than a hundred years ago. Small, childlike, and not really able to say much. Then, there are two people I like to think of as my older brothers. First, there's England. He's the one who found me first. He didn't claim me, didn't really hide me, but he would visit or sometimes take me to his place to make sure that I was going to be okay. Then, there's America. Actually, I don't know exactly who in related to by blood, with the exception of Wilkes and Peale. I just know who I was raised by, and what I think of them. I've heard rumors that I'm related to Spain since he made a very quick stop here once. That's what some people say. But I can't remember him, and I just ain't that old. I do look quite a bit like America, but I don't need glasses, and my eyes are more of a hazel than blue. I act nothing like him, though. I'm pretty old fashioned. Al keeps teasing me, saying I need to move on from the_ _1940's. I'm not bothered by it. And I'm not planning on changing my ways any time soon. England seems pretty proud of me, though._

_America took me under his wing pretty quickly, and was the one who sparked my interest in the military. He officially annexed me in 1899, and used me as a strategically placed base in the Pacific. He started building the airstrip in 1940, resulting in two cowlicks that still irk me in the morning to this day. The day before Pearl Harbor, Japan kicked my ass, all over the airstrip that America was still in the process of building. For a little fella, he was pretty damn strong. America got his ass whooped pretty badly just trying to get me back. He never managed to bring me home during the war. But when Japan lost, I immediately packed up the few possessions he let me take and went straight back to my base. There was no way that the Allies were going to let the Axis keep the tiniest sliver of the land they had taken, and they would probably still lose more. Like hell I was still going to be used by Japan._

_After that was over, nothing much happened. The airstrip was finished, and I help run it the best that I can. The most excitement I've gotten in a while was a super typhoon that I dealt with in 2006. All military personnel evacuated, with the exception of myself. I stayed during the whole storm, and when everyone came back, I wasn't hurt. A few cuts and bruises, but nothing that couldn't be fixed up quickly._

_The U.S Air Force is in charge of me now. I don't get many visitors, with the exception of a few flights coming in for fuel or repairs._

_Physically, I'm about 21, and I'm currently enlisted in the Air Force. I'm not the_ _best guy. I'm not a horrible guy. I'm just decent. I'm a decent person. Everyone seems alright to me. I don't really stir up much trouble with many people. Only exception right now being The Marshall Islands. I don't really hold grudges. I wouldn't mind having the Axis over at my place for beer and pizza some time soon._

_I study a lot of military history, along with aviation and ships. I can cook American dishes like pot pies, and macaroni and cheese well, but I'll admit that if I try cooking anyone else's food, it comes out pretty bad. I'm very neat and organized, and I enjoy reading in my free time. Al will send me books, and records. I listen to a lot of radio dramas and baseball games from home. I like to write in my free time too. Since I'm in the Air Force, I've got a job with Emergency Management, particularly in meteorology, so my job keeps me busy sometimes. Every now and then I'll read comics, and I like to draw. I really like working with my hands. But when I've read everything I can get my hands on, listened to every record and drama I've got, I have really awful writer's block, and there's nothing for me to work on, I go absolutely nuts._

_It gets pretty quiet out here...When there aren't typhoons. I don't really have anyone to talk to. I wish I did. I guess that's where you come in…_

_Sincerely,_

_William S. Cunningham-Jones,_

_Wake Island_

* * *

__Dear Wake Island,

Ah, so sorry for just responding to your letter. I have been quite busy due to the arguement on the Spratly Islands. And wow, that's a long letter. Let's get started then.

Oooh~ Two younger brothers, huh? I have lots of siblings! First there's my kuyas, which are Kuya America, Kuya Romano, Kuya Veneciano, Kuya England, Kuya China, Kuya Japan, Kuya Germany, Kuya Austria, Kuya

You were taken by Kuya America? Hm~ Kuya America helped me so much~ He helped me gain independence from Papa Spain... And tricked me. D:

If you have nothing to do, come over to my place! We can swim, relax at the beaches, pick mangoes, tell scary stories, dance a bit, whatever you want! It doesn't snow here, so everything is usually available everyday. Except playing the snow, of course.

Typhoons always come to my place... it's pretty annoying sometimes, but the students love it. xD

Well, if you like planes, we can always fly around my country! It only takes about 3-4 hours of flying to reach the northern most tip of my country from the southern tip... or if you want we can go sailing around the country! It's pretty fun, since it's an archipelago.

Food? Oh dear, I can help with that! I'm an amazing cook! ^^ I'll teach you how to cook my food! :D

Oh, if you want books, music and drama shows, I can send you some!

If you're bored, send me another letter! Even better if you come over!

Yours truly,

Philippines~


	12. Manila 3

_Hi Ate!_

_I am SO SORRY that I forgot to tell you happy birthday! I will make up for that! (And thank you for the greeting!)_

_All right, then! I can't wait! I haven't been on a family trip in a while! :)_

_Here? Eh, it's all right. I guess. Not much to do. Which is why I'm glad for visitors. *And it's so hot!*_

_-Manila/Mariano Adan de la Cruz_

* * *

__Hello again, Manila!

I am so sorry I haven't responded to your letter! Kuya China keeps on bugging me about something... -.-

Where would you like to go? Tell me so I can text all your other siblings, okay~?

It's been raining here for the past few days! It's kind of annoying, honestly... I can't wash any of my clothes! D:

Your ate,

Philippines~


	13. Wake Island 2

_Dear Philippines,_

_It's perfectly fine. People get busy. I'm busy a lot of the time. I've got a job in Emergency Management and Meteorology. It's no problem_.

_Yeah. Charley and Tobias are such sweet boys. I love them to death. I'm very protective of them. If anyone hurt them, I'd probably that person's ass in the lagoon with the sharks. England and America are great older brothers to me. Al gets on my nerves sometimes, but his heart is usually in the right place._

_Oh hey, actually... Didn't I meet you once before? I remember that after Mount Pinatubo erupted, a lot of Filipinos stayed at my place for awhile. I had to share my barracks with someone for awhile. Was that you?_

_That sounds really fun. People used to come to my beaches quite a bit a few years ago. But after 2007, my boss said no more tourists were allowed to come over here._

_I love flying and sailing. We could do that soon. Just let me check with my boss and see if it's alright for me to take some time off._

_Sincerely,_

_Wake Island,_

* * *

Dear Wake Island,

Ah, I have so many brothers and sisters... Not including my Kuyas and Ates, but also my younger brothers and sisters... Like Manila, Iloilo, Negros Occidental and her twin brother Negros Oriental, Cebu, Davao, Palawan, etc. They keep me busy too... I love them all so much. I'm also protective of them, and if anyone hurts them... well, let's just say I have lots of ways to either...

them forever

them and

them beg for mercy

Oh, I think that was my sister who stayed with you. I stayed with Kuya America during that time, actually.

Well, my boss doesn't really care if I leave for a few days so I'm free all the time! Just tell me so I can prepare the places we're going to. I advice you to bring garlic and a rosary if you take a flight/boat to here, okay?

Your friend,

Philippines


	14. Manila 4

_Hi Ate, again! _

_Yeah, Kuya China has been bugging you, huh? I-I heard something about you two arguing too much and rumors about a war is spreading! I-I'm scared, Ate... _

_Okay... Maybe a camping trip somewhere would be cool!_

_Aw, that's sad. I'm at Madrid's right now, so maybe I can wash your clothes for you. Ha ha ha..._

_-Manila/Mariano Adan de la Cruz_

* * *

__Hey Manila~

Oh, don't worry about Kuya China... Kuya Japan and Kuya America are on our side, remember? The bad thing is... well, Kuya Russia might join Kuya China's side... But don't worry, Manila! We'll be fine!

A camping trip, huh? Sure! Will we do it at one of our sibling's places or somewhere like in Kuya America's place?

Hahaha... It's fine, Manila. It's becoming hot here again so I can wash my clothes already.

Your sister,

Philippines


	15. Mexico 1

_Hola Philipina!_

_How's... stuff? I dont know what to say I'm new to this 'letter' thing so, hi I guess..._

_-Mariana Carreido Sanchez (Mexico)_

_P.S: I'm thinking about getting rid of the 'Carreido' part of my last name, do you think Espana would be mad?_

* * *

__Dear Mexico,

Hello po! I'm fine! A bit tired and busy, but fine! Don't tell Manila that I'm in a really deep pit of trouble, okay? I don't want him to get scared and worried.

Anyway, how are you?

~Philippines

P.S. I don't think he would... when I took the 'Carriedo' part of my name, he didn't really get angry...


	16. Mexico 2

_Dear Philli,  
That's good! I'm alright minus the possible war that's gunna start between me  
& America. & don't worry, I wont! I don't even talk to him XD_

_-Mariana Sanchez (Mexico)  
P.S: Alright, I didn't want him to throw a hissy fit._

* * *

Dear Mexico,

Hey, at least you only have Kuya targeting you! I have Kuya China and Ate Malaysia! I have a feeling that I'll be in war again soon... ;-; I don't really wanna have a war right now.

~Philippines

P.S. Does Papa do that to you? He's never gotten mad at me before...


	17. Manila 5

_Hi Ate!  
_

_Oh, good... *sighs in relief* Wait, R-Russia?! *pales* Oh no! I'm totally scared! I know you said not to worry, but I'm scared for you! *picks up a sword* But I'll try my best and protect you from harm! *He's way into it now...* _

_*calms down* Anyways, uh... Your choice! You're the Ate, so you should decide._

_Oh, okay then! Just tell me if you need help with anything more! _

_-Manila/Mariano Adan de la Cruz_

* * *

Hey again, Manila!

Don't worry about it, we'll be fine! As long as Ate Malaysia doesn't kill your siblings from Mindanao, we'll be even better! (Not really. We're totally dead after that.) And calm down, Manila. Ate's got it covered! We'll solve this peacefully!

Yes, I know I'm the Ate, but the younger siblings should pick! The Ate's just there to watch over them! *smiles* You choose, Manila.

Of course! Manila, you're the sibling I trust most! Not that I don't trust your other siblings, but you're special to me. After all, I made you my capital, am I right?

Your ate,

Philippines


End file.
